Starry Night
by Sbilae
Summary: One Shot of Nicolas Brown x Reader. This is my first attemp of writing some fanfiction so yeah, here it is! :D


It took her 10 solid minutes to reach the flat roof of the club, making sure no one sees her, trying that the noise of her high heels goes unnoticed, walking while the music was playing and staying motionless every time the music stopped. She just wanted to enjoy her own time, without way too high music, without lights or the smell of alcohol and cigarettes, sticking to her clothes and hair for hours or maybe days; only her and the stars, unless until someone realised her absence.

She stood still for a couple of seconds with the door locked behind her. She felt every bit of the cold wind of the night in her face, the humidity in the air caused by the light summer's rain. The ground was still wet and that made her react; she started taking off her heels with care, slowly. The rain between her feet, a recall from her childhood.

She was getting to deep in her thoughts when she heard the meow of a cat. She turned to where she believed the cat's sound was coming from and there it was, the kitty; her own kitty, with the messy and dirty lace in its neck, its distinguishing mark. She smiled from the bottom of her heart and she started cuddling the baby cat and her memories of the past, gone.

The starts were so incredibly bright that night, she felt she could go blind right at that moment just by looking at them for a few seconds and the simple idea of not being able to see a sky so beautiful never again scared her to death. Shivers down her spine. The feeling lasted for what it seemed an eternity, but the sound of the music who climbed from the club to her ears was clear and strong enough to encourage her to start dancing. It was 12 o' clock, the hour of lovers, calm, intimate music... Slow guitar's riffs, deep bass melodies, the voice of the 80's... she could almost see the leather jackets and the heads full of hair gel of the band members. Yes, she just wanted to dance. She started to move her hips side to side, rhythmically; her hands dancing in the air creating all kinds of shapes and her eyes closed... The music was faster now and she reacted walking on her tiptoes, going around in circles, letting her hair wild and laughing. The night was so beautiful.

The sound of her cat woke her up from her daydreams, she looked for it and there he was. _Nicolas..._

If there was something that truly surrounded him, that was the silence. Everytime he gets close to her, she didn't even realise his presence until he touched her gently, or until he calls her name. He is extremely quiet as he walks, and that is both fascinating and terrifying to her. The curiosity that man wakes in her since the first time they met is impossible to deny, he has probably noticed it already, by the way he smiles when he sees her surprised and with her hands in her chest; deep inside he enjoys it and he is completely aware of the power he has over her, but his eyes were never hard nor make her uncomfortable, at least not on purpose. _I would do anything to know what's on his mind..._

 **"What are you doing here!?"** The only thing that she managed to say when she calmed down a bit. A frown appeared on Nicolas' face and he stopped petting the cat for an instant, but it complained so Nicolas came back to the task of petting it. He looked away from you. _Shit, maybe I was too rude with him..._ Over analyze things was one of her problems, without doubts. She was already bitting her nails when he caught her hand to take it away from her mouth - and keeping her nails in good conditions. "Dance" he whispered looking straight to her eyes. How could a whisper sound so wickedly deep? _"Dance? DANCE? Wait. What does that means? He wants to dance or did he just..."_ she finally understood. He caugh her dancing recklessly... he saw... everything. She felt the shame coming up from her fingertoes to the end of her ears, ears that turned completely red. She felt the blood rushing so she instinctively turned around and she covered her ears with a lock of hair. Her own time of peace... where is it now?

The time they were in silence felt so long but at the same time so light... Nicolas was holding her hand, everything was alright. He was grabbing her hand with a subtle strength and even with him behind her, she could still feeling his breath. Suddenly he put his hand in her hips, slowly, carefully, like if he was truly afraid of hurting here in any way. She looked out of the corner of her eye _Is it okay if I get close to him?_ That was what his glance seemed say. Of course it was okay. Then, the space between them was closer, skin on skin. _Is okay like this? This distance... is okay?_ The music, her world; the silence, his. In that very moment both worlds collided. The music from the club entered the scene again and the melody vibrated inside her body and she couldn't do anything but just let it flow. Her hips moving again, her eyes close once again... And he appeared fine with it, letting her guide his body. **"[Your Name]"** He mutter, nervous.

Before so could even fully understand, she was already looking at him, at his arms. _Hold me, please._ Nicolas needed to have her face to face the whole time, stare straigh to her eyes, her lips, feel them... He politely guided her head to his chest, and this time he was the one with an imaginary sound, clumsy but loving, a slow rhythm, like the one from a lullaby. _Hold me..._

The lullaby became more and more silent, his breath slowed down, the swinging was slowly dying, but he wasn't going to let her go. When the lullaby came to an end, he held her hand once again to walk towards the edge. She was still surprised but followed him without complains. On the edge, she felt dizziness and at the same time an intense emotion growing inside her. He sat first and then helped her. Nicolas was with his knees close to his chest, while she would rather have his feet dance with the air. She felt save there, and the stars were even more beautiful from that point. Nicolas slid his hand towards her hand, and they laced their fingers together.

Worick opened the door without making a noise and he found them. With a surprised face and then a kind smile, he closed the door.


End file.
